


Speed Demon

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>greyfishes asked: Jason and Tim including motorcycles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Demon

To Tim, there’s something addictive about the feeling of power that comes from having a powerful motorbike between his legs and an equally powerful former-Robin plastered to the back of his body.

He guns the throttle on his bike and laughs softly into his helmet mike as Jason’s arms tighten around his waist for the kick of the big bike tearing up the streets in a hot and humid city that doesn’t have Bruce’s cameras watching their every move.

“Are you scared, Jason?” Tim asks, not even bothering to hide the amusement in his voice as they race through the city at breakneck speed. He grins at the muttered curse that comes in through crackling bursts of static and wiggles back against Jason’s body until he almost can’t tell their bodies apart.

One of Jason’s arms unwinds from around Tim’s waist and a big hand settles on the side of one thigh just shy of his groin. “Fuck you, baby bird,” Jason growls out in his own microphone as he presses his fingers in until Tim can feel the strong digits through the thick material of his biking leathers. “It’ll take a lot more than that to scare me.”

Tim laughs to hide the moan that wants to bubble out of his throat. He tightens his grip on the handlebars of his bike and then takes the next right that comes up, following the path mapped out in his head from the moment that Tim had seen the way that Jason’s gaze darkened upon looking at his civilian bike for the first time.

That look —that hot and hungry stare— is the reason for this impromptu vacation. It’s the reason why Tim is sitting with Jason’s body pressed flush to his own as they tear through the dark city at street level instead of swinging high above the city looking for criminals.

They’re not out on a mission. There’s no villain to be defeated, no costumes to put on. No Bruce or Dick casting silent but  _pointed_  judgment for the way Tim feels at ease around Jason and vice versa.

There’s just Jason and Tim and the powerful ride humming between their legs.

Tim thinks that he’s got it all under control. He thinks that he’s going to be able to make it back to the house that Tim is renting underneath a fake name without any incident. Tim can almost  _feel_ the softness of the sheets on his skin and finally he can stop worrying that he and Jason will get arrested.

And then he feels Jason’s hand creeping up higher and higher between his legs until the older man starts to massage his groin through his pants—

“Wh-what are you doing?” Tim can’t help the way that his voice lifts in a shout and he jerks, torn between rocking his hips into the firm touch of Jason’s gloved hand and snarling something sharp and angry at the other man.

The sound of Jason’s laughter comes in clear through the speakers in Tim’s helmet and when he shifts in his seat, he can feel the bulge of Jason’s erection pressing against the back of his body. “We’re going to get arrested.”

Jason shakes his head and then taps Tim’s right thigh. “No we won’t,” he says in a low and rumbling tone of voice, “Not if we don’t get caught.”


End file.
